By my side
by dreamygirl88
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE' 3 months passed since Claire left New York. Everyone have normal, peaceful life. But how long your life can be normal if you are special.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I've made a sequel to my story ''Before it's too late'' which I suggest you to read first. This story will be longer than first with more things to happen.

Some spoilers for season 3.

Sorry for any mistakes - English is not my native language.

3 months passed since Claire left New York. Everyone have normal, peaceful life. But how long your life can be normal if you are special.

_--_

CLAIRE BENNET, COSTA VERDE, CALIFORNIA

''Damn it!'' Claire swore when her locker opened again.

''Someone has a bad day?'' She turned around at the sound of familiar voice. West stand next to her with questioning look on his face.

''It's just that stupid locker'' Claire pointed at her locker '' It always opens again when I try to close it.''

''I told you, you must be delicate'' He slowly closed locker and looked at her with smile on his face. ''See? It's not that hard.''

''Thanks. It likes you more than me.''

''Yeah, right.'' West followed Claire and sat next to her on small bench in front of school. ''There's something else right? Not just locker.''

Claire looked at him. He knew her well, considering the fact that he didn't know anything about her special ability, and that they met only 3 months ago, he knew her quite good.

''It's my father. I mean it's not his fault, he had good intentions.''

''What he did?''

''He got my mother into our house. My real mother.''

''What? And she's living with you and your adopted family?''

''Yes. He thought that I should know her better and talk with her...you know she is my real mother, there are things we should talk about. I don't know her well and I want to spend some time with her, get to know her better, but not in that way. Since she moved in there's always tention between her and my second mother, like they're ready to fight about me. At least today my mother drove with Lyle to visit our grandparents so they won't see each other for most of the day, well for all day, I think they won't be back till evening.''

''I think it's strange idea, to let her live with your all family, I mean it's good that he wants you to get her know better, but it's still strange.''

''Yeah, I know.'' She didn't tell him that the main reason that Meredith was living with them concerned Claire's special ability. Her father wanted her to have someone to talk to about things she couldn't talk with him, her mother or Lyle. He knew that with her power she felt alone here and Claire was grateful for what he did, but she couldn't stand strange situation that had place in her home.

Suddenly West giggled and Claire looked at him. ''What?''

''Nothing, I just thought how would it be if your adopted father invited also your real father. One, big family.''

''He wouldn't do that. First, he didn't want to have competition, and second I doubt that my real father would like to come here.'' Claire moved her gaze from him to her fingers.

''Why? You're his daughter.''

''Yeah, but he's different, his live is different and...it's just long story.''

West understood that it wasn't easy for her to talk about it so he let go.

''Ok, you don't have to tell...''he looked at his watch and got up quickly '' Oo my...''

''What?''

''We're late, lesson already started, let's go' he said moving towards school and Claire quickly got up and followed him.

''You definitely talk too much'' West turned to looked at her still moving.

''I'm not!'' she hit him slightly in arm and with laugh they both dissapeared inside the school unconcious that they were observed by someone.

''Soon Claire.''

--

NATHAN & PETER PETRELLI, NEW YORK

''Peter, are you ready?'' Nathan called his younger brother and looked again in mirror correcting his jacket.

''Yeah, I am'' Peter replied appearing in room. ''Where's Heidi?''

''Talk with mom in kitchen.'' Nathan turned around to look at his brother. ''You look good with that hair'' he pointed at Peter's hair which were now slide back.

''I don't like it that way. Why it's starts so early?'' Peter asked looking at his watch.

''I told you already, first we have dinner in garden, and then official party.''

''Nathan do I really have to go there?'' He knew that it'll be boring to death.

''It's important political party. I need my whole family to support me.''

''Yeah, I almost forgot.''

''Look I'm sorry that it doesn't concern saving the world again. You would be more willing.''

''See, now you mentioned it.''

Nathan came closer to his brother. ''I'm just saying that this whole ''saving the world'' is in our past. We should move on with our life. I'm proud of you, you're back in work, although I still think that you work too much lately, live normal life again and hardly ever mention about what was.'' Peter rolled his eyes. ''But still left one thing.''

''Yeah? And what's that?''

''You need a girl'' with that Nathan moved away from him and started to put on his coat.

''I should know that you're talking about that.''

''Really Peter, you're young, handsome guy from good family. I don't know why you're still alone. But it will change. Today.''

''What? What are you talking about? It's my life. I don't need anybody's help.''

''I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to but you should at least try, give yourself a chance.''

''Who is it?'' Peter asked, though he wasn't really interested.

''Her name is Amy, she's younger sister of my good friend. They'll be at party today. Don't look at me like that. She's pretty and nice, someone perfect for you.''

''Yeah, I forgot that you know better what is good for me'' just when he said that Heidi and Angela appeared in room.

''Everyone's ready?'' Angela asked looking at her sons.

''Yes, we can go" Nathan opened door for his mother and wife. When Peter came closer he whispered ''You won't regret it. And please cut off your cellphone.''

--

Peter never liked to attend any of political parties that Nathan was invited on. He sometimes thought that all these people care only about money, they don't see that there is something else, something more.

He found quiet place at the back of garden, far away from everyone., and sat on small bench. He looked around just to find something, anything, and his gaze fixed in one leaf that laid on the grass. He looked around just to make sure that he was alone, and then slowly raised his hand. Second later leaf started to rise, higher, and higher until it was on Peter's eye's level. He smiled. He liked use his powers when no one saw him. He needed to know that all what happened was real, that it was still inside him.

''Peter!'' Leaf fell down and Peter got up and turned around. After a moment Nathan appeared in front of him.

''Here you are. I looked for you everywhere.''

''I just needed a moment alone.''

''Ok, now come with me, I need to introduce you someone.''

Peter followed Nathan to the middle of garden when two people waited for them: bold man in Nathan's age and younger women.

''Peter, I'd like you to meet my very good friend Scott Barrow and his sister Amy.''

''It's good to finally meet you'' Scott said when Peter shook his hand. Then he looked at women. ''So you're Amy?''

She had brown hair and was his height. Someone looking elegant and smart, someone from Nathan's world.

''Yes, did Nathan told you something about me? Because he told us a lot about you.''

Peter looked at his brother ''Oh really?''

''Well, only good things, don't worry. Now, Scott I would like you to introduce you someone else.''

Bold man nodded. ''Of course. It was nice to meet you Peter.'' He said before the two of them left Peter and Amy alone.

''So what exactly did my brother tell you about me?''

''Well, like he said, only good things.'' She smiled. ''For example that you're a male nurse.''

''Oh, not very interesting, huh?''

''I don't think so, I think it's great that you're helping other people. It means that you're a good man.''

Peter smiled and in corner of his eye he saw that Nathan was observing them. Amy seems nice but he couldn't get rid of feeling that this whole situation felt artificial.

''Would you like something to drink?'' He asked and girl nodded.

Before Nathan noticed they both dissapeared. He smiled.

--

CLAIRE BENNET, COSTA VERDE, CALIFORNIA

Day can seems really long when you have to get up at 7 a.m., spend 7 hours in school, next 2 hours on training, because you chose to be a cheerleader, and another hour visiting your friend who is sick and needs notes from school. Claire thought that ages passed before she finally reached the door of her house. Glad that she was finally home she stepped in and closed the door.

''I'm home!'' she called just to hear perfect silence. She wasn't really expecting that someone waited for her. Mom and Lyle were visiting grandparents, dad working, and her other mom...well, probably felt bored alone so she went out. Great, of course no one was there to keep her company. She was exhausted and hungry and could think only about dinner and her comfortable bed. She entered kitchen and left her bag on chair heading straight to the fridge which she found almost empty.

''Great, I forgot that todays's my turn to do shopping.'' Claire sighed and pulled out juice which she poured into glass. She could predict that it wasn't her lucky day. She drank a little of juice and with glass in her hand moved to the living room, which she wasn't prepared to find in the state that she did.

Table and chairs were scattered in pieces on the floor, window's curtain was burnt as well as part of carpet and couch. ''Mom?'' Claire moved slowly behind the couch and cold feeling of shock gripped her.

Glass landed on the floor.

''No!'' Claire cried when she saw her mother laying in a pool of blood, with open eyes and without top of her head.

''Finally you're home'' Claire turned around frightened just to stand face to face with the worst nightmare of her life. Cold eyes and devilish smile that haunted her every night since Homecoming to the night at Kirby Plaza. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find her voice. He clearly didn't have such problem.

''It's been long since we've seen each other last time. You probably wondered what happened with me.''

''You should be dead. You were killed that night at Kirby Plaza'' she managed say something and started to move away from him.

''As you can see, I'm allive and I couldn't wait to see you again. I thought that I wait here for you and couldn't believe in my luck. Instead of one power I'll have two.'' He smiled and lit fire on his hand, just like her mother did it.

Claire closed her eyes feeling tears coming. She still had vision of her mother in pool of blood in front of her eyes.

''Your mother had great power'' Sylar continued playing with the ball of fire in his hand. ''Just like you. What a great family.''

Claire used the moment when he wasn't looking at her and run as fast as she could towards the door, but before she reached it Sylar put out fire and used his power to closed all doors and windows in house. Claire pulled door-handle in vain.

''You won't escape me, not this time'' he said and pinned her against the wall with his power.

''No... please...don't do it.'' She couldn't catch her breathe, feeling like she was choking. She tried to move but couldn't and her heart beat faster than she could imagine it. Through the tears in her eyes she saw that he was coming closer untill he stood right in front of her.

''It's a pity that you'll have to die'' he said moving his hand across her cheek and then through her hair. She turned her head away feeling disgust when he was touching her. He moved his hand away and whispered to her ear ''This time no one saves you.''

He drew back from her, raised his hand and started to cut her head.

Claire screamed from pain. Despite the fact that she could heal, she always felt pain, but this time it was much worse. Her all body screamed from pain which was tearing her up inside. She couldn't see anything because of blood that covered her eyes. And when she felt that she was actually going to die she heard shot and suddenly power that kept her against the wall gave in and she fell on floor. She wiped off blood from her eyes and looked up just to see her father with gun in his hand.

''Dad!...''

''Run Claire!'' Noah shouted changing cartridges and Claire noticed that Sylar holding his injured arm started to get up.

''But...''

''RUN!!"

She couldn't do anything else but to listen her father so she quickly got up and opened the door which wasn't control anymore by Sylar. She didn't turn around, didn't stop, just run ahead. If she stopped she would come back to her father, she couldn't stand that he was there with psychic killer. So she run.

It was getting late and streets were almost empty. She didn't know how long she was running and didn't care. She finally stopped when she couldn't catch her breath and her legs and whole body begged for rest. She knelt on the ground breathing deeply and looking around. She didn't know where she was, she had never been in this area.

After a moment she noticed telephone box nearly so she got up and qiuckly walk to it turning around and checking if anybody followed her.

When she was inside she picked up receiver and with trembling hands dialed the only number she had in head.

She waited for signal looking nervously through the pane, afraid of seeing again face that horrified her the most. After a moment there was a signal.

_Hi, it's Peter, sorry but I can't talk right now, please leave the message._

''Peter, it's Claire...I need your help...It's Sylar, he's back... I don't know what to do, I'm in California, Costa Verde...'' she looked around''...I don't know what street it is, but there is small, white church...please, I need you Peter.'' She hung up, pressed her back against the pane and closed her eyes. Now she could only pray that he would find this message as soon as possible.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan smiled at the group of people in front of him pretending to be very absorbed in what they were saying, but his thoughts were far away. He was back in his old life and he loved it. Short break in politics, caused by the whole ''save the world'' was over. Finally. He could be himself again, and have his life. He took sip of champagne and looked through the crowd of people His eyes met Heidi's eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She didn't know about his special ability and he wasn't going to tell her. He was afraid that this could destroy everything what they had and he didn't want it. He prefered to pretend that everything what happened three months ago, explosion and everything else, never existed. And that was another thing, among many others, that differed him from his younger brother. He looked round the huge room searching for Peter but couldn't find him anywhere. Again. He excused himself and moved towards the door. Before he touched them they opened and Peter came in.

''Where have you been?''

''Outside.''

''What for?'' Nathan asked suspiciously.

''Get some fresh air. God, Nathan, what's that? Investigation? You're trying to control me all the time. Give me break, I'm not a kid.'' He wanted to pass him but Nathan caught his arm.

''I'm not controlling you, I just want you to have a normal life.''

''Normal? And what normal means to you?''

''For example this'' he waved hand at talking people that filled in room.

''No, this is normal for you, not for me.'' Peter said releasing his arm.

''I mean that you could stay here for a moment, instead of always missing, and talk to people.''

''Who am I suppose to talk to? I don't know them, and even if I did, they can only talk about things that I'm not interested in.''

''And what about Amy? Where is she?'' Nathan looked around searching for girl.

''I don't know. Probably somewhere here, talking to someone.''

''Why you're not with her?''

''Oh please Nathan, she's nice and I like her but you didn't think that I spend with her all evening, did you?''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Well, it seemed that you two were getting well with each other.''

''Could you do one thing for me? Don't interfere in my life, ok?''

''I'm just trying to help you. You're my little brother and it's my duty. It always be.''

''Yeah'' Peter looked round the room ''Look Nathan, I'm getting bored, I'm going home.''

''Wait, stay a little longer, find Amy.''

Peter just gave him warning look.

''I showed up, spent here some time and even talked to some of these people. I did my duty and I have enough, I'm going home.'' He took his coat and left room.

After a moment Angela appeared next to Nathan.

''Where did he go.''

''Home. You know that he doesn't like to be in places like this.''

She looked at her older son. ''I know that he always prefered company of old and sick people.''

''Mom...''

''What? It's true. He never was and never will be like we.''

Nathan just looked at her mother and then, when Heidi called him, left her.

Angela stood alone sipping her champagne and looking at the door.

''He never fitted to our family.''

--

Way home wasn't long, 15 minutes in cab and Peter was back in his apartment. He just wanted to go sleep and forget about Nathan, his mother and all these people. He took off his jacket and tie, left them on couch and moved towards bathroom. Once he was inside he looked at himself in the mirror. Pale face, dark bags under his eyes, he looked tired. He was tired. Since last month he was taking extra hours in hospital and spending much time at Nathan's house. Everything just to not be alone, not to think. Because when he was alone, he started to thinking and it wouldn't bring anything good. Nights were the worst. He usually couldn't sleep, but when he finally fall asleep nightmares haunted him. Every night the same nightmare, night at Kirby Plaza, but without good ending. In his dreams he blows up New York and kills thousand of people. Every night he wakes up with scream. He can't help but have a feeling that something is coming. Nathan can say what he want but he can't be sure that it's really over.

Peter shook his head and washed his face with cold water messing up his hair. He looked again in the mirror. His hair wasn't slided back anymore but some of wet strainds sticked to his face. He reached for towel but before he touched it he heard some noise in room. Something hit floor. He left bathroom and entered room where he quickly found reason of noise. His cellphone slipped out from his jacket and now was laying on the floor.

''Great'' he murmured and picked up his phone. It didn't look like it was damage but for sure he turned it on and saw that someone left message.

Wondering who could called to him, he put his cellphone next to ear.

_''Peter, it's Claire...I need your help..._

Something inside of him twisted at the sound of voice which he hadn't heard in such a long time, but something was different, wrong. Her voice trembled, he could tell that she was terrified. He stood up and moved around room listening to her every word.

_...It's Sylar, he's back..._

Peter almost dropped phone, his eyes widened. It wasn't happening; he saw his death. He tightened his grip on phone realizing that Claire was in danger.

_...I don't know what to do, I'm in California, Costa Verde...I don't know what street it is, but there is small, white church...please, I need you Peter.''_

He didn't waste any time, immediately closed his eyes focusing on place that Claire had mentioned.

Within a second he opened his eyes feeling cool night air. He looked around just to see almost identical small houses everywhere. The only things which were different were white church which Claire mentioned and telephone box from which she probably called. He moved closer to to the phone box and saw blood on one of it's pane.

''Oh God.'' He knew that Claire could heal but if Sylar found her she could be as well dead already. He tried to push that thought away and moved around looking for her.

''Claire!''

Silence. He shivered because of cool air. It was late, dark and cold. He checked his phone. Claire called about two hours ago. She can be somewhere else. He mentally kicked himself for sitting at that stupid party when Claire needed him.

''Where are you?'' he whispered feeling helpless and looked around again.

White church.

He moved towards it immediately with his heart bitting faster. If she's not there he had no idea where she could be. But it doesn't mean anything. He won't stop until he finds her. She must be somewhere, allive, waiting for him. He couldn't explain it but he could feel that she was allive.

He climbed up the stairs of church and slowly opened big door hearing some noise. He couldn't see much because it was dark inside as well as outside. Only one lamp from outside was giving a little light. He saw indisting shape in corner of church's hall.

''Claire?''

Something metal hit floor.

''Peter?'' Voice from darkness whispered weakly.

Peter heard steps and after a moment Claire came out from shadow. He held his breath. There she was, allive but with signs of what she had been through. She was pale and had blood on her face, blouse and in hair. Also she was shaking and looked tired, and her eyes, her eyes seemed to be empty.

He quickly reached for her and pulled her to him as close as possible, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

''Thank God you're allive'' he whispered in her hair. She was cold and was shaking so he tightened his grip. She was distant at first but after a moment Peter felt her arms slowly wrapping around his waist.

''You came'' she whispered quietly into his chest.

He pulled away slightly to look at her. ''Of course I came. What happened to you Claire?'' he asked but regreted it immediately when instead of response tears appeared in her eyes. He pulled her closer again, hiding her head in his chest. ''It's ok now. I'm taking you with me'' Peter said and she nodded and clung to him as if he was the only person she had left.

''Close your eyes.''

Claire did as he told her and once she opened them again she saw that they were in Peter's flat. She was there before so she recognized this place immediately.

Peter gently pulled away. ''You need a rest. I'll find you some clean clothes and you'll take a shower and go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow.''

Claire nodded and he went to bedroom looking for some clothes for her.

Once she was alone again she wrapped her arms around her and looked around the room. She repeated in her head that she was with Peter now, she was save but somehow she couldn't get rid of image of Sylar.

She almost jump when Peter appeared again in room.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'' He gave her a t-shirt and pair of boxers, and led her to the bathroom.

Once she was inside he went to bedroom to prepare bed for her. When it was ready he realized that he still was in white shirt and black pants from Nathan's party so he quickly change into something more comfortable and went to living room. Claire was still in bathroom so he went for blanket to prepare his couch for this night.

After about half an hour Claire left bathroom and entered room. Peter got up from couch and looked at her. She looked better, in his clothes, without any signs of blood, with moist hair; but still didn't look like the girl he knew.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked moving closer.

''Better.'' she tried to smile a little thanking him for everything he was doing but she just coudn't. Not yet, when everything what happened was still fresh in her mind.

''You're taking bedroom tonight, and I'll sleep on couch. I'll be right here if you need anything'' he informed her touching slightly her bare arm, trying to assure her that she wasn't alone anymore, that she was safe here.

''Thank you Peter'' she looked at him and then disappeared in his bedroom.

Peter pressed his back against the door of his bedroom and closed eyes. He could feel that she was in pain but he couldn't help her until she was ready; ready to talk about what happened, ready to take help from him. He wanted nothing more but to take away this pain.

If he ever imagined that he will see her again, he didn't suppose that it will happen in that circumstances.

--

_It's been long since we've seen each other last time._

Claire abruptly opened her eyes. She knew that she won't get any sleep that night no matter how tired and exhausted she was. She turned in bed and looked at alarm-clock on night-stand.

2 a.m.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. Room was filled with darkness of night. The only light came from the starlit sky outside the window.

_Your mother had great power. Just like you._

Claire ran her hands through her hair feeling tears coming to her eyes.

_You won't escape me, not this time._

She stood up and moved towards window, resting her hands on the window-sill and bending head down that her hair covered her face.

_No... please...don't do it._

She looked on window pane but instead of her own reflection she saw Sylar's face.

''No'' she slightly hit her fist on the wall and then pressed her forehead in that place. She couldn't stop tears that were falling down her face.

She heard door opened and quickly turned around to see Peter standing in doorway with his arms crossed.

''I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up.'' She said looking away and trying to wiped away her tears.

''You didn't. I couldn't sleep either.'' She couldn't help but looked at him.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' he asked gently. She knew that he didn't want to force her to anything.

She was silent for a moment and then sat down on the floor under the window pressing knees to her chest. Peter moved and sat on bed opposite to her.

She took a deep breath and started talking.

''I came late from school today and no one was home, at least I thouhgt that. When I entered living room I saw that someone made there huge damage and Istarted to be afraid about my mother, my real mother. Because my father invited her and she was living with us. And I knew that only she could be at home...and when I started to walk around the room I found her...''she closed her eyes, image of her mother right in front of her eyes'' I found her body, top of her head was cut off.''

Peter left bed and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

''And then he appeared'' Claire continued. ''He was allive, fully allive, he hadn't died that night at Kirby Plaza. And I tried to run away but couldn't . He used his powers and...'' New tears appeared on her face and Peter gently wiped them away. ''I would be dead if not my father, he shot him, but only in arm, and told me to run away. And I listened to him.''

''You did the right thing.''

''No, I left him with killer!''

''You said he shot him, so he had a gun and he could defend himself. I'm sure he's alright.''

''And if not? I left him there.. and my mother is already dead because of me. Sylar wants me and he's killing everyone else on his way. If not because of me...''

Peter cupped her face and looked straigh into her eyes ''It's not you fault Claire. He's psychopath. It's all because of him, not you. You can't blame yourself.'' She slowly nodded and laid her head on his arm. For a moment they sat in silence before Claire spoke again.

''It hurted. It hurted so bad when he started to cut my head. I thought I was really going to die. I never felt such pain.''

Peter knew what she was talking about. He remembered this pain when Sylar tried to get his power in Mohinder's flat. This pain wasn't just psysical. It felt like your soul and heart were being cut, like your life was slowly taking away from you.

He trailed his fingers along Claire's forehead, exactly in place where she should have scar and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch.

''He won't hurt you again, I promise.'' He gently pressed his lips to her forehead and she smiled slightly.

''I missed you Peter.''

''I missed you too'' he took her hand in his and started to play with her fingers. ''So, no sleep tonight?''

''No.''

''And what about something to eat?''

She looked at him and for a moment felt like this day was just a dream. ''Did you just read my mind?''

--

Claire never thought that simple spagehtti can taste so good. It was rather hard to get anything in the middle of the night so she and Peter looked around his kitchen to find something suited to eat. Peter didn't have big experience in cooking so Claire decided to help him. When both of them were busy with ingredients Claire felt better and started to telling him how she's been doing during last three months. For a moment she forgot about everything what happend earlier and felt like a normal girl. She almost forgot how good Peter's company was.

When they finally finished and dish was ready to eat Peter turned on some film and they both sat on couch in front of TV with blanket on their lap and plates with spagehtti in hands. Claire didn't pay too much attention to film. She was more interested in her plate and Peter. She remembered last time when they were spending time like this, which was day after explosion and right before Nathan decided to send her home.

_''I see you have appetite'' Peter said seeing how Claire was swallowing her dish. He gave her glass of juice and sat at the kitchen's table across her. _

_''I just didn't eat anything yesterday. You know...that was stessing day...'' she stopped and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her but at the fork which he was holding. She regreted that she mentioned day before. It was hard for everyone, especially for Peter. ''I'm sorry.''_

_Peter stopped playing with fork and looked at her._

_''Don't be. We can't just avoid this subject. Everything what happened yesterday was real. We couldn't stop explosion but luckily no one died.''_

_''You died'' Claire whispered and put away her plate. She lost appetite._

_''I'm alright now, thanks to you.''_

_''But you died Peter and didn't want to heal. Why? When I saw you there laying lifeless I just...I felt like I couldn't breathe. I saw you dead before but this time nothing stuck at the back of your head and you didn't want to heal. I didn't know how to help you and that scared me the most.'' She stopped to catch her breath and added whispering that Peter barely heard her ''I thought I lost you.''_

_Peter put away fork and reached across table for her hand._

_''I am allive, thanks to you. I don't know why I couldn't heal. Probably my injuries were too big and I needed you.'' She looked into his eyes and he squeezed her hand tightly. ''Don't worry about me. I'll be alright as long as you're around.'' _

_She smiled at him and for a moment they just stared at each other before someone entered kitchen and Peter_

_let go of her hand. They both looked up to see Nathan._

_''I need to talk with you Peter. Can you come to the study?'' His voice sounded serious and Claire couldn't get rid of feeling that it was nothing good that he wanted to talk with Peter about. When Nathan left kitchen Peter looked last time at Claire and followed him._

Now Claire knew what they talked about that day. About her. She looked at her plate and lost appetite again.

''You finished?'' Peter asked when he saw that she put away her plate. She nodded and he took their plates, got up and went to the kitchen. After a moment he was back, sat next to her and fixed his gaze in TV screen.

Claire studied his face. She didn't notice it earlier because she was in shock but now she could clearly saw that he didn't look the same. He was pale, thinner and had dark bags under his eyes.

He felt her gaze and turned around to look at her. ''What?''

''What was happening with you? I told you about me and you didn't say anything.''

''Because there is nothing to say. Nothing special happened, just normal life.''

''You looked different, tired.''

''I'm just not sleeping well since...''

''...since Kirby Plaza?''

''Yeah.''

She nodded and saw that he felt uneasy so she decided to change subject. ''And how Nathan is doing?''

''Fine, I guess. He's back in his old, normal life without any powers and...'' He didn't say anything else because he didn't want to upset Claire telling her that Nathan was happy as never without anything special in his life, which included her. ''He's fine.''

Claire nodded and looked back at TV screen. Peter followed her and after a moment felt her head on his shoulder. He smiled. It was good to have her back in his life.

--

Sometime later when Peter was bored with watching TV he looked at Claire. She was sleeping soundlessly with her head still on his shoulder. He turned off TV, moved away blanket and gently picked her up, trying not to wake her. Carrying her to the bedroom he realized that she was small and light in his arms. Using telekinesis he opened door to the bedroom and walked in. He laid Claire on bed and covered her with sheet. He looked at her for a moment and then turned away to leave.

''Don't go.'' He stopped and turned around just to see that Claire was awake.

''I thought you were sleeping.''

''Well, I almost was, but it's more comfortable when someone carry you than when you have to walk'' she smiled.

''So you used me?'' Peter crossed his arms and raised eyebrow.

''We can say that'' she smiled again and after a moment added seriously ''Really Peter, you can stay here. I see that you're tired and, with no offense, that couch in your living room isn't very comfortable.''

Peter shook his head. ''I don't know if it's a good idea.''

''Oh come on, this bed is big enough.'' She moved almost at the edge of bed leaving him much more space than he needed.

He shook his head again this time smiling and left room for a moment but appeared again with blanket in his arms. He laid down on sheet that covered Claire and covered himself with blanket. He crossed arms on his chest and was looking on ceiling.

''Good night Peter.'' He turned his head to see Claire laying on side and looking at him.

''Good night Claire'' he said and when she closed her eyes he watched her for a moment and then looked again at ceiling. So much happened today but he was too tired to think about it. He will decide tomorrow what to do. Now he just wanted to drift into sweet sleep.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Morning light dazzled Peter's eyes so he shoot them again wanting to get more sleep. He tried to move on his bed but realized that it wasn't that easy. He opened his eyes again to see gold curls right in front of his face. He realized that during the night he somehow moved and now was laying on Claire's side of bed with his head in her hair and his arm wrapped around her. He looked at his arm and saw that his fingers were interwined with hers. Her hand was on top of his so he wasn't the one who locked their fingers together. He looked then at her face. She had closed eyes and sligthly open mouth. She was still sleeping. He laid his head down again and breathed scent of her hair. He closed his eyes, couldn't remember anything from the night which meant that he slept well all night. First night in three months.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the back of Claire's head wondering if it was thanks to her presence. He looked at clock - 10 a.m. He tried to force himself to get up but somehow couldn't. He felt too comfortable laying there with Claire in his arms. Her warmth pervaded him and since long time he felt peace.

He moved slightly and accidently his face brushed against her bare neck and that simple thing made his flesh creep. And out of nowhere he heard Nathan's voice in his head.

_I did it for you, for her, for us all. I don't want anybody hurts._

Damn you Nathan Peter swore in his mind and quickly separated himself from Claire. He got up and left room quietly closing door. Claire needed her sleep.

--

After shower and changing into fresh clothes Peter moved to kitchen to prepare breakfast. Althought he wasn't very good at cooking, he thought he would be able to do something simple. He took some eggs, frying-pan, bread and butter and started to prepare breakfast.

He turned around when he heard steps and saw Claire leaning against door frame and looking at him. He smiled.

''You're finally up.''

''Yeah, when did you wake up, I didn't hear you.''

''About hour ago. I didn't want to wake you up.''

He turned around to set on fire under the frying-pan. ''How did you sleep?''

''Suprisingly, very good.'' She made few steps and stood next to him looking curiously at what he was doing.

''What?'' He asked when he noticed her gaze.

''Nothing '' she shook her head. ''It's just unusual to see man in kitchen. I like it.''

He looked back at her. ''You saw me yesterday.''

''Yeah, but yesterday, first, I wasn't in state to notice simple things, and second, I was helping you. By the way, need some help?''

''No, I think I'll make it. I hope you like scrambled eggs. That's only thing I can do.''

''Perfect.'' She smiled.

''Oh, yesterday when you went to sleep, first time, I washed your clothes. Should be dry now.''

''Thanks, you didn't have to...''

''Don't say anything, just go and change because breakfast will be ready in a moment.''

''Thanks again'' with that she left kitchen and moved towards bathroom.

When she was back everything was ready. Scrambled eggs and sandwiches on table, and Peter was pouring juice into two glasses.

''It looks quite good.'' Claire sat at table looking on food. ''I hope it is't eatable.''

''Hey, you don't appreciate me.'' Peter put glasses on table and joined her.

''I'm sorry, I was just joking.'' She looked at him innocently.

''Ok, apologise accepted. Now go ahead, I won't eat everything.''

She nodded, took slice of bread with butter and started to eat scrambled eggs.

Peter observed her for a moment.

''And?''

''Not that bad.'' He smiled and reached for sandwich. Before he could taste it his cellphone, which he left on fridge, started ringing.

''I'm sorry.'' He put away sandwich, got up and reached for his phone.

''Strange.'' He said looking at the number that was calling.

Claire looked at him ''What? Who's calling?''

''You.'' He looked back at her and answered the phone.

''Hallo.''

_Peter? It's Noah Bennet here. _

''Mr Bennet?''

Claire looked immediately at Peter almost dropping her sandwich.

_I found your number in Claire's phnone and I was wondering that maybe she..._

''She's fine, she's with me.'' Peter could tell that Claire's father was loosing his mind worrying about her.

_Thanks God. Can I talk wth her?_

''Yeah, of course.'' Peter handed Claire phone and she took it immediately.

''Dad?''

_Claire I was so worrying about you._

''I'm ok. How about you? What happened?''

_I'm fine, but Sylar...he managed to escape. I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry._

''It's not your fault. You saved me. How did you know I would be here?''

_I know you._

Claire smiled. ''Yeah, you do.''

_Listen Claire, I need you to do something for me. Promise me that you will stay close to Peter. Can you do that?_

''Yeah I promise. When I'll see you?''

_As soon as I'll be able I'll come. Now I need to talk with Peter._

''Ok, I love you dad.''

_I love you too Claire-bear._

Claire smiled to the phone. Feeling huge relief that he was alright she handed Peter his cellphone.

_Peter?_

''Yes.''

_Listen, I need you to take care of Claire. She probably told you what happened._

''Yes, she did.''

_Sylar managed to escape but first I shoot him in arm. I think he'll be searching for Claire especially when he's injuried. Maybe his already on his way._

''I understand. I'll take care of her.''

_Her safety is the most important._

''You don't have to worry.'' Peter paused for a moment and then added ''I would die for her.'' Claire looked up and met Peters gaze fixed in her.

_Thank you. I'll try to track him, but I think that his on his way to New York. I'll try to be there as soon as I can. Till then I'm leaving my daughter's safety in your hands._

''You can trust me.''

Peter put away his phone and looked at Claire.

''We're going out when you finish.''

''Where?''

''To Nathan.''

--

''What did you say?'' Nathan looked up from his papers.

''I think you're working too much'' Heidi moved around his desk and stood behind him putting her hands on his shoulders.

''Nah, it's not that bad. I'm not Peter.''

''I'm just saying that you're spending less time with your family and more working.''

''Don't worry, for today I just have to read and sign all this documents and then I'll have all day for you and boys.''

''I hope so.'' She bent down and kissed him. He smiled and she straightened herself and moved towards door.

''I'm going to kitchen. Want something to drink?''

''No, thank you.''

Heidi nodded and opened the door.

''Oh, and speaking about Peter,'' Heidi turned around again with her hand on handle, ''you should talk with him, he works definitely too much. Just look at him, he looks like he doesn't even have time to sleep.''

''I tried to talk with him but he doesn't listen.''

''All Petrelli are so stubborn.'' She shook her head and left room.

Nathan smiled and looked again at papers but was distracted when he heard door-bell.

''Honey, can you open? I'm making tea.'' He heard Heidi from other room and got up. Short break will be good for him.

''Yeah, I'm going'' he shouted back and moved to the door across living room.

When he opened the door he saw his brother standing there with serious face. He didn't expect to see him because he should be working right now.

''Peter? What are you...'' he started but didn't finish because familiar face emerged from behind his brother's back.

''Claire?''

Before he could say anything Claire first opened her mouth.

''I'm sorry, I know that you don't want me here but I have nowhere else to go.''

Thousend thoughts spread through Nathan's head. Why she was here? Something must have happened. But what?

Was it possible that all their powers history didn't end? And it wasn't that he didn't want her.

''We need to talk, something happened...'' Peter started but was cut off by Heidi who appeared in the room.

''Nathan, who is it? Oh Peter, hi.'' She stepped closer and then spotted blonde girl who lived with them for very short time three months ago.

''Claire, right?'' Heidi asked looking at Peter's friend.

''Yeah, hi.'' Claire smiled awkwardly. She didn't want to interfere in Nathan's life and his family again. She would prefer to stay in Peter's apartment but he decided differently. And now she was here. Again.

''Nathan why are you standing like that, let them in.'' Heidi said and Nathan backing to reality opened door wider for them.

Peter put hand on Claire back encouraging her to step in. He then followed her and Nathan closed the door.

''It's nice to see you again Claire. Are you visiting Peter?'' Heidi asked smiling and Claire was sure now that she lived in complete unconsciousness about her husband.

''Well, I...'' Claire started not knowing what to say but Peter interrupted her.

''It's complicated.'' He answered and looked at Nathan. ''We need to talk.''

''Yeah, right, my study.'' Nathan said and moved towards other door leaving them.

Claire looked at Peter begging him to not leave her alone.

''I'll be right back.'' He said and followed Nathan to the study, closing door after him.

''Something happened right?'' Heidi asked and Claire looked at her. ''They acting very strange.''

''I'm sorry, I didn't want to make any trouble but Peter is now the only person I can asked for help.''

''Oh honey, you don't make trouble. You're Peter's friend and if we only can, we'll also help you. Do you want to talk?''

Claire shook her head. ''No, thank you. I just wait here for Peter.''

Heidi nodded and moved back to kitchen.

--

''What is she doing here?'' Nathan asked putting his hands on desk and looking at Peter.

''She's your daughter. You could be more understanding.''

''I'm just surprised, that out of nowhere you're coming here with Claire and I can see that it isn't just a visit. What happened?''

''Sylar attacked her.'' Peter informed his brother.

''Sylar? But he's...''

''He's allive. He came to her house, killed her mother and almost killed Claire. Thanks to her father she managed to escape.''

''Oh my God.'' Nathan run hand through his hair.

''She was terrified when I found her. It wouldn't happen if she stayed here.''

''We couldn't know that he's allive. You couldn't save her this time Peter.''

''But we should be more watchful. I can't stand the thought that he hurted her and he's planning to do that again.''

''What are you talking about?'' Nathan looked at his brother.

''Claire's father shoot him in arm, he's injuried and he needs Claire's power. Except that, she escaped him twice. What are you thinking he's going to do now?''

''Go after her. He will figure it out that she's here.''

''I know, and I'll be ready for him, but now Claire needs to stay here.'' Peter looked through the slightly open door. Claire was sitting on sofa and looking at her fingers.

''I'll have to tell something Heidi, again. I don't want to lie to her anymore Peter.''

Peter shut the door and turned around to Nathan.''Then tell her true. She deserves to know the truth.''

''I can't, not now. I knew that life can't be so perfect for long.''

''I'm just asking you to take your daughter in. If you don't want to, she can always stay with me, but I think she'll be safer here.''

Nathan gave his brother a look.

''She'll stay here. And I'll have to tell something Heidi.''

''And there's one more thing, or rather two.''

''What else?'' Nathan asked knowing that he probably won't like it.

''I'll have to move in also. I have to be near Claire. Sylar can appear in any moment.''

''What? What am I going to tell Heidi?''

''That's second thing. She and boys must leave for some time. I don't want to risk that something may happen to them. You don't want to either.''

Peter was right. Claire was his daughter and Nathan's had to help her, but helping her was dangerous to his family. If Sylar appear no one will be safe.

''Ok. I'll talk with Heidi.''

--

Claire looked up when she saw Peter and Nathan entering living room. She didn't know what to say or do. Being only with Peter was comfortable but being here, in this house, facing Nathan and his family was harder then she thought. Lucklily she didn't have to do anything because Nathan, making sure first that Heidi wasn't there, came closer and embraced her.

''I know what happened and I'm so sorry.''

She hugged him back and then pulled away to face him.

''How are you feeling?'' Nathan asked with concern in his voice.

''It's better. I really didn't want to...''

''Don't say anything. I'm your father, maybe not perfect, but I'll always help you.''

Claire nodded and smiled. She was afraid of facing him after he sent her home three months ago, but Peter was right about coming here.

''You'll stay here for awhile.''

''And what about Heidi?''

''Don't worry about that. I'll talk with her. Which I should do as soon as possible.''

He excused himself and go upstairs.

Claire looked at Peter. ''You think it's good idea? I was comfortable enough in your apartment. My dad told me to stay close to you.''

Peter smiled. ''I'm glad that you felt comfortable but you don't have to worry. I'm also going to stay here. I'll protect you.''

Claire smiled back. It was easy to get used this situation. Alway when she needed him he was there, ready to protect her.

But then she remembered how distant he was during last three months. They rarely talk on the phones with each other; althought , Peter promised to call. And even when they did talk she could feel that he was distant.

Peter noticed change in her behaviour.

''What?''

She looked at him and pushed away disturbing thoughts.

''Nothing.'' She shook her head and smiled again. ''So, what are we going to do now.''

''Well, we'll leave Nathan alone with Heidi and boys and go back to my flat. I have to take some stuff if I want to stay here. And I think we'll need to go and buy some things for you.''

''But I don't have money.''

''Don't worry. Nathan pays.'' He smiled and took out one of Nathan's credit cards.

--

''What?''

''I woudn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important.''

''Nathan, you're hiding something. Tell me the truth, I'm your wife. It's all concerning Claire right? And Peter. And you.''

''Yes, but I can't tell you now. Claire has trouble and we need to help her, but it can be dangerous for you and boys. I wouldn't stand if something happen to you.''

Heidi saw that he was serious and scared. She sat next to him on bed.

''I'll do this. I'll take the boys and go to my parents for awhile. But you have to promise me something.''

''Everything.''

''When I'll come back, you'll tell me the truth, everything. No more secrets.''

Nathan looked at his hands and was silent for a moment, but the looked at his wife again.

''I promise.'' He kissed her forehead and hugged her trying not think what will happen when she'll be back.

--


	4. Chapter 4

''Wake up sleepyhead.'' Peter's voice jingled mercilessly in Claire's ears. She opened one eye just to shut it again because of bright light which filled room when Peter revealed window's curtains.

''No, go away, I'm still sleeping.'' She pulled sheet on her head trying to avoid dazzling light.

Peter left curtains and came closer to her. He bend down resting his hands on bed. ''You don't want to sleep all day, do you?''

Claire looked out from behind sheet and blinking she glanced at him. ''What time is it?''

Peter looked at alarm-clock on her cubboard. ''Almost 12.''

''What? How could I sleep so long.'' She started complaining while trying to sit on bed. ''Why didn't you wake me up earlier?''

Peter stepped back crossing his arms on chest. ''Because you needed to sleep and you looked so peacefuly, I couldn't do that to you.''

''O my God'' she suddenly said hiding her face in hands.

''What now?''

''Don't look at me. I look horrible in the morning.''

Peter smiled sitting on bed next to her and trying to pull away her hands. ''Not true. You look beautiful, like always.''

She gave up smiling and let Peter to take her hands, but when she looked at him he let her go and stood up looking anywhere else.

''Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have to leave.''

''Where are you going?'' She asked trying to fix her hair at the same time.

''To hospital.''

''Oh, I totally forgot that you're working, I'm so selfish thinking that you're always there for me...'' She shook her head and looked through the window.

''Actually, I'm going to take a leave.''

Claire looked back at him. ''Maybe you shouldn't...''

''No, I worked much lately, I was taking extra hours, so it won't be a problem. And I think I need some break.''

''So I'm staying with Nathan?''

''I think that he also have some stuff to do.'' Peter really didn't want to leave her alone but he needed free time to look after her. They still didn't know where Sylar was and what was planning.

''Oh, great. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, I can stay alone.''

''Well...'''

''What?'' Claire suddenly felt that he was going to say something she won't like.

''You won't be alone. I think my mother is coming.'' Claire rolled her eyes when Peter continued. ''When she found out what happened....''

''What? Don't tell me that she was worrying about me.''

''Claire...I know that she's hard...but she is human, and you're her grandaughter.''

Claire fixed her eyes on Peter. ''If you wanted to make me feel better, because you're leaving me here, you failed.''

''I just wanted to prepare you. And I'll be back soon. You'll survive.''

''Like always.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter didn't waste much time in hospital. He got his leave as soon as he asked for it. It wasn't a problem. When he finished everything he had to do he headed towards the exit but on his way he bumped into somebody.

''Peter?'' Women's voise asked and Peter recognized girl from Nathan's party.

''Hi Amy. What are you doing here? Are you ok?'' It was in his nature, worrying when he sees someone he knows in hospital.

Amy shook her head smiling. ''Yeah, I'm fine. I just was visiting a friend. I didn't know that you work in this hospital.''

''Yes, I'm working here, but I was just taking a leave.''

''Oh, I hope that is because you want to rest and not that something happened.''

Peter looked at her. ''No, I just want to rest.''

''Ok,'' she looked around, ''so you're saying that you're free? Maybe we would go to the cafe, here at the corner, to talk.''

''Well, I shoud be back....'' Peter started feeling uneasy.

''Oh, comon, you just took your leave, don't tell me you don't have any time.'' She smiled sweetly. Peter didn't want to be impolite, so after a moment of her persuading he agreeded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire didn't have much to do in Petrelli residence, especially when she was alone there. She just took some snack, sat in front of big TV in living room and started to check channels. Eventually she chose some romantic comedy to make her mood better. Film turned out to be quite interesting so Claire watched it carefully and just when the main characters were about to kiss Claire heard cold voice behind her.

''Touching.''

She turned around at the sound of voice she knew and saw her grandmother. She quickly turned out/off TV, stood up and faced her.

''I heard what happened.'' Angela said coming closer to her granddaughter. ''It must have been horrible.''

''He almost opened my head.'' Claire said but didn't move towards her.

''Peter told me in what state you were when he found you.''

''I was in shock.''

Angela came closer and was now opposite Claire. ''No offence, but I think that you shouldn't exaggerate.''

''What?''

''I mean, we both know that you're indestructible, he couldn't do you any harm.''

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. ''We don't know that. He could kill me, I felt it. And he killed my mother!'' She shouted.

''But you didn't know her well...so...''

''How can you say something like that? She was my mother.''

''Easy darling. I know this everything was hard for you but you're doing big affair. As we can see he hadn't done anything to you. You're fine and my sons are always willing to help you, especially Peter. You should be grateful.''

Claire couldn't hear it anymore. How this women could think that because she was indestructible everything was alright? Maybe from outside she was ok, but inside she was a wreck. She didn't say anything because Angela unexpectably put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

''Don't get me wrong dear. I'm glad that you're ok.'' She smiled but Claire could tell that it wasn't the honest smile she saw. She decided not to quarell with her anymore.

''You know what? You're right. I'm a little exaggerating. I think I'll go to my room. I want to rest.''

''Of course. I'll be leaving also. I just wanted to check on you.''

Claire smiled artifically when she said goodbye to her grandmother and closed the door behind her.

She then sat again on couch thinking how it was possible that Peter and Nathan were her sons. She was evil.

She looked at picture, standing on cupboard, of Angela, Nathan and Peter. She lost her mother. Maybe she didn't know her well, but after all she was her mother and no one has right to say something like that.

Single tears escaped her eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Wow, I didn't suppose that you have so big family.'' Peter said sipping his coffe.

''Yeah, five older brothers. I'm the youngest and the only girl.''

''Oh, so it must have been hard to be brought up only with boys.''

'Yeah, I always dreamt about sister but this dream would rather never come true. But thanks to this I know much about men.''

''Oh, so I must be careful in your presence.''

''You should be.'' She said looking at him seductively.

Peter smiled and looked at his watch. It was late already and he started to feel guilty that he left Claire for such a long time. ''Listen, I should be getting back.''

''Oh, yeah, it's late'' she also looked at her watch. ''We lost the sense of time. But I hed a great time.''

''Yea, me too.''

They both got up and when they were about to separate Amy turned to him again. ''Hey, I would like to repeat it someday, maybe we exhange our phone numbers.''

''Ok, great idea.''

When they did it Peter said her goodbye and headed towards Nathan's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''How could she said something like that.'' Claire complained later that day when Nathan was back and they were eating at the table in living room.

Nathan stopped eating and looked at her.

''She's harsh, that's true, but she was worrying about you. That's why she came.''

''She came to check situation.''

''Oh, I'm not defending her. You're right. I can talk with her if you want.''

''Nah, It's ok.'' Claire shook her head. ''I'll be ok as long as I'm not seeing her.'' She said and tasted her salad.

They turned around at the sound of some noise and saw Peter entering living room.

''Pete, you finally back. It took you some time.''

''Yeah, I met Amy and we went on coffee and lost sense of time.''

''Amy, she was in hospital?'' Nathan asked while Claire was looking from him to Peter.

''Yeah, visiting a friend.'' Peter said taking place next to Claire at the table.

''Who's Amy?'' Claire asked slightly confused. She was forgetting that apart from her, special powers and other things they have in common, Peter and Nathan have here a normal life. Life which she wasn't a part of.

''A friend. Actually, I don't know her very well.''

''But you two are getting well with each other.'' Nathan interrupted smiling secretely.

Peter just gave him a look knowing where this conversation was going. He turned to Claire wanting to change subject.

''How was your day?''

''Except several minutes which your mother spent here, great.'' Claire didn't want to say in details once again what they talked about, and Peter didn't asked.

''Maybe it will make you feel better that she's like that not only to you but to everyone.''

Claire smiled slightly and went back to her food.

Nathan drank his tea and looked at his daughter. ''So, Claire, you didn't say anything about how you were doing in.... California, right?''

Claire wanted to say that she did talk about it but she remembered that she talked only with Peter, not with Nathan. It hurt her a little that he was asking about that , because it reminded her that he was the one who decided to send her away, but she decided not to show it.

''Fine. I was going to school, have some friends. Costa Verde is a nice place.''

''Oh, good to hear that. And how about boys?''

Claire felt her cheeks turning red when Nathan fixed his gaze in her and Peter looked at her in corner of his eyes. Both waiting for answer.

''Well...'' she looked at her plate.

''Don't be so shy. You're a very beautiful girl. I'm sure there is someone.''

''No, no one special. Just a friend,'' she said thinking about West. She was afraid that if she says nothing Nathan won't stop. But she was wrong thinking that one answer will satisfied him.''

''Oh, I'm sure it'll change soon. You like him?''

''Not in that way.'' Claire started to feel uncomfortable, and Nathan's questions started to make her anger. Peter noticed that. ''Leave her alone Nathan.''

''What? I just want to know about my daughter's life.''

Claire finally had enough.

''Now you're so interested. And where were you during this last three months?''

''Claire....'' Nathan started to understand that he moved too far.

''And you think that having a boyfriend in my position is something easy. So I'll tell you that it isn't. How can anybody love me not knowing real me? And if someone knew do you think that would like to be with freak like me? I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I couldn't be with someone and lie to him. I'm not you.''

After she said that there was a silence. Peter looked on his plate. He could feel anger radiating from Claire.

Nathan put away his cutlery and looked at his daughter.

''I'm sorry Claire. I didn't want to upset you, I just wanted......''

''What? Get to know better your daughter? Make up for seventeen years of absence? You know nothing about me and my life.'' She stood up from table and was going to head towards her room but she looked again at Nathan.

''And if you want to know so badly, yes, there was a boy, but it's end up that he was trying to rape me. I guess Idin't have such luck as you.''

Peter quickly looked at her before she run up the stairs to her room. He could see tears in her eyes. Nathan looked at him helplessly, also shocked like Peter because of information.

''I'll go to her.'' Peter stood up from table and Nathan was grateful. He failed again as her father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was laying on bed, hugging pillow. Tears were flowing down her face. Everything because of Nathan and his stupid questions. He couldn't understand that not everyone have such a great life like he. In addition, memory of Brody was now fresh in her mind, and she told them about him. After talk with her father in hospital, after accident, she promised herself that she won't ever talk with anyone about what happened. She wanted just erased this night from her mind, like it never happened.

She heard knock on the door and knew it was Peter.

''Leave me alone'' she said maybe not very polite, because he didn't do anything wrong, but she knew that he won't listen her anyway.

She heard door unlocking, opening and then closing. She didn't turned around. Peter sat on bed and looked at her back.

''Claire, I didn't know.''

''Because I never told you. Do you think I wanted to talk about something like that?''

''I understand. I wouldn't like also.'' He put hand on her arm. ''I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for Nathan.''

She turned around, laying on her back, and looked at him.

''Don't apologize me Peter. It's not your fault. Nathan also didn't want to do anything wrong. It's just that everything what was building inside me lately had to erupt. And it ended like that.''

''Feeling better now?''

''No'' she said and Peter started to move into more comfortable position on bed next to her. He sat leaing his back against her pillows and streching legs. Claire didn't protest when he took her in arms and embraced. She needed it, needed to feel safe. She put her head on his chest while he was stroking her hair. She closed her eyes. ''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''For being here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan loved his family. Maybe he wasn't good at showing this, but he cared about them. Looking at the picture of Heidi and his children he realized how much he missed them and how stupid he was hiding true from his wife. She didn't deserve it. But everything will change when this all will be over and they'll be back. Now he neddedd to focus on Claire, who also was part of his family.

He looked up at the sound of opening door and saw Peter standing at the enter of the room.

''Hey, can we talk?''

''Yeah, of course.'' Nathan nodded and put picture on it's place.

Peter entered room and closed the door behind him. ''I just talked on the phone with Claire's father,'' he said looking back at his older brother, ''you know, her second father.''

Nathan nodded. ''Some news about Sylar?''

''Nothing good. He checked all hospitals in Costa Verde and nearby, and in one of them there was someone looking like Sylar, with injuried arm.'' Nathan got up and looked through the window while Peter was continuing. They took care of his injury. Unfortunately before Bennet got there, he was gone.''

''Couldn't they stop him?'' Nathan looked from window to Peter.

''They didn't know that he is someone dangerous, and even if they try he would kill all personnel, and maybe patients.''

''At least he didn't kill anyone.''

''He's looking for people with powers. And now Claire is his aim.''

''Did you told her about phone?''

''Not yet, but I am going to. I don't want to hide anything from her.'' Nathan nodded and Peter was about to leave but his brother's voice stopped him.

''He's heading here, right? Sylar.''

''I think that. Why?''

''I just want to get over this everything. And I'm not talking about Claire staying here.''

''I know what you're talking about. I don't like waiting too, but we even don't know where he is exactly. We have to wait for Noah to find out something more, and till then we must take care of Claire.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was combing her hair in front of mirror in her temporary bedroom when something caught her attention. She put away comb and reached small casket at dressing-table. It reminded her something but she didn't know what. She opened it carefully and looked trough it contents quickly till she noticed something familiar. She smiled and pulled out gold little chain.

''So, I left you here.'' Claire quickly put chain on her neck remembering that 3 months passed since she saw it last time. She got this chain on her fifteenth birthday from her dad, Noah, and she loved it. She completely forgot that when she was staying in Petrelli residence last time she left it here. Her smile faded when she remembered circumstances in what she forgot about her little chain.

_Claire quickly moved from wardrobe to the suitcase on bed packing her clothes. She couldn't see clearly because of tears in her eyes._

_How she could be so stupid to think that Nathan would want her stay with them? He had his family and she wasn't a part of it. Claire knew it but it hurt so badly to hear from him that he want her go home. She knew that Nathan didn't want to hurt her but she couldn't help feeling rejected._

_She sat on bed next to her suitcase and looked around the room. It was not so long ago when she entered this room the first time. When Angela let her stay here the night she came looking for Peter and then when Peter was persuading her to stay and help him save the world instead of going to Paris. She smiled sadly. They saved the world and now her part was over._

_She heard knock on the door and quickly got up wiping her tears away. ''Yes?'' She turned around and saw Peter opening the door and entering room. He looked briefly at suitcase and then at Claire._

_''So, Nathan told you?''_

_''Yeah, right after he talked with you.''_

_Peter nodded and pointed at her suitcase. ''You're fast.''_

_''I don't want to prolong anything.''_

_Peter came closer to her.''You know that you don't have to move out today or tomorrow...''_

_''No Peter, if Nathan decided that I should go I want to end this as quickly as it's possible.'' She moved away, her eyes full of determination._

_''What do you mean by that?''_

_''I called my father, he should be here in an hour.''_

_''That's too fast.''_

_''If I stay here any longer I'm afraid I won't be able to leave.'' She looked at him with sad eyes and there was a silence between them for a moment._

_''You must know that I didn't want it....''_

_''I know, I know Peter.'' She smiled sadly and pointed at her suitcase. ''I have to end packing so...''_

_''Yeah, I won't disturb you, don't worry.'' He opened the door and looked at her one more time.''So, we'll see...''_

_''Downstairs.''_

_Peter nodded and closed the door behind him._

Claire looked away from mirror and sat on the bed. Uncounsciously her gaze moved towards phone on the nightstand bringing another bad memory.

_-Yes?-_

_Claire took deep breath before answering. It was Peter, why she was so nervous to talk with him? Maybe because he didn't contact with her since she left, which was about month now, and she was afraid of another rejection? She decided to put away all bad thoughts._

_''Peter, hi it's Claire.'' She tried to sound normally but couldn't help being nervous especially when there was a short silence before Peter answered._

_-Claire? Hi, I didn't expect to hear from you.-_

_Something twisted in Claire's stomach but she assumed cheerful tone to hide her real emotion._

_''Well, I thought that it was quite long since we talk last time and I wanted to know how are you.''_

_-I'm fine, I just have a lot of work.-_

_''Oh, I understand, I also have new school, friends and everything...''_

_-Claire, I'm sorry but I can't talk right now.-_

_''Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you.'' She stopped and then added quietly. '' I just miss you.''_

_Another silence._

_-Claire I......I'm sorry, maybe we'll talk some other time, I'm really sorry, bye.-_

_Claire looked surprised at phone. She never thought that something can hurt more from what she felt when Nathan told her to leave, but she was wrong, again._

_-----_

_Peter put away his cellphone and hid face in his hands feeling like complete jerk. After a moment he pull out his wallet and found in it picture of Claire._

_''I'm sorry Claire,'' he said staring at the picture, ''but I miss you too much.''_

_He looked through the slightly opened door, just to see Nathan playing with boys, and then again at picture._

_''It'll be better that way.''_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Peter took deep breath and knocked slightly in door of Claire's bedroom. After a moment door opened and he saw Claire standing in front of him, with red and swollen eyes.

''Did you cry?'' he asked forgetting what for he came there.

''No.'' With short answer Claire moved away from the door and sat on the bed.

Peter closed the door and moved towards her. ''Don't lie to me, I see...''

''God, can you stop? I'm ok, alright. Did you just came to ask about that?''

Peter, surprised by her suddenly outburst, didn't know what to say but finally decided to drop the subject.

He moved away to give her some space, feeling too many emotions radiating from her.

''Your father called.'' He said and Claire looked at him with less anger than a moment before.

''What did he say? He knows something more about Sylar?''

''Yes, he was in hospital with his injuried arm, and after they took care of him, he escaped. Your father is trying to find out something more.''

Claire nodded and turned away from him. Sylar was in hospital so now he has more strength to go after her. But it wasn't just about her. By protecting her, Peter and Nathan were also in danger and she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to them because of her. She felt Peter's warm hand on her shoulder and turned around to look at him.

''Are you sure you're ok?'' His voice almost like a whisper and his eyes so worried. How could she thought that he didn't care? He died for her, and now he and Nathan were risking everything to make her safe.

Claire nodded and tried to smile but still has their phone conversation in head. ''It's nothing I just thought something stupid.''

Peter put his hand of her shoulder and crossed his arms. '''What you were thinking about. You know you can tell me everything.''

''It's really nothing Peter.''

''Claire...I see that it makes you upset and sad, so it is something.''

''No'' She was becoming mad again so Peter decided to stop asking and find out on his own, by invading her mind.

_Sometimes I thought you don't care at all.._

Peter looked surprised at her and she instantly knew that he has just read her mind. ''Peter! You promised not to do this!'' She moved away from him feeling anger.

''How could you ever thought that I don't care about you? Claire I would do anything for you.''

''Yeah? Well it wasn't that obvious during last three months.'' At this comment Peter was silent and just stared at her broken eyes. He knew he was acting like a jerk avoiding her, he just couldn't think of anything else to separate himself from her. But it all was gone when he got her phone and found out that Sylar attacked her. Nothing was more important than her safety.

Now when Peter knew what vexed her she couldn't hide it anymore. ''You promised, you promised to call, and you never did. And when I called you were just so distant. Do you even know how much it hurt me? Everytime I was rejected by you.''

''Yes I know, because it hurt me the same.'' He turned around and was about to leave but she stopped him.

''Then why Peter? You seemed to not care at all.''

Her words hurt more than anything else. He looked at her again feeling completely helpless.

''I care about you Claire, I care about you more than I should and it scares me.'' The second part of his statement was barely audible, but Claire managed to understand his words. For a moment they just stared at each other not knowing what to say. The air between them was so heavy that it was hard to breathe. Tension was too strong to bear. Finally Claire decided to break the spell.

''Peter..'' She moved forwards but before she reached him he turned around and disappeared. She looked at the place in which he was standing just moment ago and fell to her knees with heavy heart.

Why everything in her life had to shatter into pieces?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Peter wandered aimlessly around the streets for about an hour trying to clear his head from unwanted thoughts. It didn't matter that it was cold evening and he forgot his jacket. It didn't matter that frosty air lashed his heated skin. The only thing that mattered was that he hurt her, them both.

It was enough when he suffered alone because of unwanted and unexpected feelings towards his niece that were burning inside of him, leaving his heart and soul charred. Why he had to drag her into this mess? Why he said those few words that were clear enough for her to know everything. He destroyed their friendship, their special connection, everything they had. Nothing will be the same.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of image of her broken face and sad eyes. Maybe it was better that way. He wanted to separate them from each other and now she had a good reason to stay away from him.

Peter looked at his cellphone just to find out that she was calling seven times. He knew it was her so he didn't answer her calls and switched off his phone. He didn't want to hurt her more but she should know better.

It was getting colder and Peter didn't intent to go home, back to her. Eventually he stopped in some pub and ordered beer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire sighed and put away her cellphone. He didn't want to see her or talk to her. He says something like that and then dissapears. Why he didn't give her chance to say anything and just left her? But then again what she could say. Peter I also care about you too much and don't know what to do with that? Then he surely would freak out. Pretend that she didn't understand what he meant? She shook her head. She just wanted to make sure he was safe, comfort him, but he clearly didn't want her to be anywhere near him.

She slowly moved downstairs to Nathan's study. Maybe he would know where Peter was.

Nathan was working when she quietly put her head in and knocked. He raised his head and smiled when he saw her. ''Claire, something happened?''

''No, I just wanted...'' she hesitated for a moment ''...maybe you know where is Peter?''

Nathan looked surprised. ''He's not here?'' Claire shook her head. ''I didn't see him leaving.''

''Well, it's just getting late and I am starting to worry.''

''Don't Claire. He's adult and he knows what he's doing. But I can call him.''

''I tried already but he switched off his phone.'' She moved uncomfortable from one feet to other and looked down. Nathan noticed that something wasn't right.

''Claire, did you quarrell about something?'' Claire looked at him immediately with big eyes. ''No, it's nothing important, you're probably right. He's fine and I am just freaking out. I won't disturb you again. Sorry.''

''You didn't.''

She nodded and closed the door behind her. She moved then to the living room and sat on the sofa with feeling that Nathan didn't believe her. It didn't matter. She'll wait. She'll wait and confront Peter as soon as he came back. They need to talk and he can't avoid her forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're totally my hero._

She seemed to be everywhere. In all faces he saw her, she was all he could think about.

_When I saw you there laying lifeless I just...I felt like I couldn't breathe._

_I missed you Peter_

_I missed you too _

_Don't look at me. I look horrible in the morning. _

_Not true. You look beautiful, like always._

_Thank you._

_For what?_

_For being here._

''Peter?'' Some familiar voice pulled him out from memories. He turned around and saw Amy sitting next to him.

''Amy, hi.''

''Hi. What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here.''

''Yeah, I didn't expect to be here either.'' He looked at her and saw concern in her eyes.

''Something happened? You don't look good.'' She asked friendly.

Peter smiled sadly. Probably his face mirrored his mood. ''Just sometimes happens something you didn't expect and you need time to think everything over.'' He hoped this explanation was enough; he really didn't want to talk about all this mess that he was in.

Amy nodded and looked at her hands.

''What about you? Why you're here?'' Peter asked seeing that she wasn't in better mood than his own.

She looked again at him. ''I was suppose to meet here with friend but after an hour he called that he couldn't make it. I wanted to leave but I noticed you.''

''Don't bother yourself with him.'' Peter said before sipping his beer.

''What?''

''Come on, guy who let you wait doesn't deserve your attention.'' Maybe involving with someone's problems he would forget about his own.

Amy smiled and run hand through her long, brown hair before she moved closer to him. ''And what guy deserves? I am asking you because you're man and some information from you might be helpful.''

Peter became stunned for a moment by the smell of her expensive perfume. So different from what he knows...

After a moment he realized that she was waiting for him to answer. He cleared his throat and looked at her. Question wasn't difficult.

''A guy that is always there for you, who would do everything for you, who would do everything to protect you from any harm, for whom you're the most precious treasure in the world.''

She shook her head. ''A guy like that doesn't exist in real world.''

''Maybe just doesn't have luck in love.'' He said and suddenly felt her warm hand on his own. Before he knew it she pressed her lips to his slowly tasting his mouth. When she pulled away he just stared into her warm brown eyes. ''I'm sorry....'' she started but coudn't end because Peter kissed her back.

He felt her hands on his neck and kissed her harder. Maybe it weren't lips that he desired to taste and hands that he wished for to touch him but maybe it was something that will help him forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
